Creighton Pershing
12, 4 BE | died= Alive as of 17 A.E. | gender= Male | height= 6'0 | mass= 188 lbs | Race= Tyran | gender= Male | blood= OB- | occupation= Sapper | rank= Corporal | martial status= Single | relatives= Creighton Pershing Sr. (Father) Jesse Pershing (Mother) Grant Pershing (Brother) (Brother) Roger Livingston (Uncle) Tyson Monroe (Godbrother) Johnny Livingston (Cousin) | status= Active | specialty= 2nd in Command of Helix Squad & Demolitons | weapons= Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle Snub Pistol Bolo Grenades Machete Booshka | affiliation= 8th Tyran Armored Royal Cuirassiers 4th Brigade 11th Tyran Engineers Battalion B Company 3rd Platoon Helix Squad }} Creighton Smith Pershing Jr. Serial Number (CS0691875012) also known a "Old Pershing" by his commanding officer that cant pronounce his name, "Persh" and "Creigh" by his squad leader and long time friend Tory White, and demands to be called Senior Corporal Pershing by "boots" was a COG soldier from Tyran and a member of the 8th Tyran Armored Royal Cuirassiers. Biography Early Life Creighton was born to family of social elite's who we're deeply rooted in the COG Armed Forces. Pershing was the black sheep of his family instead looking to simply become a Thrashball player. However both his parents and friends deeply disliked his plans and on the brink of being disowned by his own family and he decided to get a degree and become an officer to please a family, but he and his father permanently we're on poor terms. Destruction of Halvo Bay Creighton was 4 years old sleeping in his bed when the ground began shaking underneath him followed by a life scarring roar and ran to his parents in fear. After hearing about the beginning of E-Day his family packed into the car and attempted to escape Halvo Bay. Their attempt failed as a Locust began attacking the car and Creighton and his family were knocked unconscious by a massive explosion. They later woke up finding themselves in a hospital being taken care of and discovering his Mother's right arm was ripped off and the only person that approved of him following his dreams, his brother Grant was killed defending him. Enlistment After his 17th birthday Creighton was lost, confused, and angry. Soon after his birthday his Mother died from a wound infection. He and his Father also soon began to be in constant turmoil about his future. Two months after his birthday an argument between his father finally ended with him kicking him out of his home and threatening to disown him. Enraged and looking for a home and people to call his family he decided to follow in his hero Augustus Cole's footsteps and become a Gear like his older brother Colin. Because of his family's social status he was assigned to the 8th Tyran Armored Royal Cuirassiers. During training he met Tory White and they quickly befriended each other with Tory being the extremely motivated of the two. After completing training they we're sent to the same squad and mostly fought Stranded or skirmished with Locust, until they 8th were called on to be a part of the spearhead for Operation Midnight where he met his hero Augustus "The Cole Train" Cole. Basic Training Creighton came onto the bus nervous and stumbling with the driver yelling at him for saying "good morning, sir" once the bus arrived Sergeant Winston Mason took no time in showing his power and made the recruits run 2 miles through an obstacle course, where at the 1 and a half mark Creighton passed out and fell off a ladder. He failed to graduate the first time but in the second class of recruits Winston began verbally and physically assaulting him. Pershing grew angrier and angrier to prove Mason wrong. And he did just that, although he still wasn't one of the stronger Gears Creighton showed determination, intelligence, and a killer instinct that would giver him the right to be a Gear and the ferocity to face the Locust horde. West Barricade Campaign The West Barricade Campaign was Creighton and Tory's first taste os large-scale combat. During the Campaign Helix was one of the many Sappers and Gears tasked with collapsing the sewers in preparation. During the time of preparation Creighton began a strong bound with Tory and met his brother Colin for the final time. During the retaking of Andius Highway Lieutenant Lee Royce was shoot in the throat during a heavy firefight by a Kantus sending the squad into a fray. Once the squad finally seemed to have control of the firefight a Brumak appeared sending Creighton into shock and fatally wounding Bart Hemmingway. The Brumak would have killed both of them if it wasn't for the 802nd Raven Squadron arriving. After Helix put both Lee and Bart into a MEDEVAC chopper they continued to the highway until it was fully captured. Operation Midnight On 14 A.E the 8th Tyran ARC was sent to Stromson Forest to be a part of the spearhead in the operation to take back Ferro Bridge. The 8th's 1st,2nd, and 4th Brigade began mobilizing to defend Midnight and Alpha squad's flanks. Helix Squad under the new and inexperienced command of Tory White fell into a Locust ambush after the misreading of a map. How ever the 4th Brigade changed position to reinforce the Squad causing Locust units to be spread out around the bridge attempting to break though one of the COG's flanks. The battle went on for four and a half hours until King Ravens arrived wiping out Locust forces. The brigades moved to the bridge alongside side the convoy where he met Augustus Cole and had his lancer signed by him. Lightmass Offensive Originally the 8th ACR were going to be reserves for the offensive, however the 13th Heavy Infantry was in desperate need of reinforcements after the opening hours. Traveston's Regiment of Armor and the 11th Tyran Engineers were sent to replace the infantrymen and sappers lost and also gave them extra firepower with the C1's they brought. The 13th secured one of the Locust controlled towns and set up base there. Creighton was tasked with leading a patrol around the towns flank and destroy the bridge there. While going to the bridge they faced no resistance and put there guard down. Once they reached the bridge Creighton and Logan Traps began setting the charges. A few minutes after the explosion after the explosion Locust rose from tunnels and began attacking Helix. After 5 minutes of fighting what seemed to be a infinite wave of Locust Creighton ordered Eric Gunner to call for danger close fire. The squad found itself backed up against the destroyed bridge and the Locust. Creighton ordered the Squad to go by the side of the river under the bridge and return to base. As they began maneuvering the mortar fire arrived and a heavily wounded Berserker charged Helix Squad the sappers were able to dodge the charge but the tank flipped over and rolled into the river. The sappers slid down the hill and began looking for the crew. After 10 minutes of searching they found the C1 caught between two rocks in the river and found an unconscious Ashley Young. They called for a MEDEVAC and a Raven arrived shortly there after. The day after the mission the 13th joined the assault on the valleys, Helix was left without Desipich support and tasked with collapsing Locust tunnels. The squad was able to successfully collapse 16 tunnels in the first assault and 12 during the second assault earning the praise of COG's. On the first hours of the final assault the Squad was tasked with evacuating towns before the Lightmass bomb went off. During the final evacuation a emergence hole appeared and a Reaver dragged Tim Kent into it. Thousands of Lambent attacked them but the COG's fought with no fear and pure resilience and was able to evacuate in time. Three days after the battle 3rd Platoon went back to the river to retrieve the tank they found along with the tank Mary Packet's washed up body. Operation Undertaker After the Lightmass Offensive Creighton and his Battalion we're left with the task of repairing damaged buildings and bridges. The Battalion continued its mundane tasks during the beginning of the Setarcos Tunnels Campaign, building the base for TF Rat and escorting the 83rd Militia's supply convoys. But, after the entrance of the tunnels we're secured the Battalion was relived by the Sapper Company of the 10th Dragoons. The Battalion was then tasked with the collapsing tunnels at the advancing COGs flanks. On the eight days of there operations the 11th and 501st were attacked by almost the full Locust force with the 11th and 501st in open positions the two battalions would have been wiped out if not for the timely arrival of the 1st Special Kashkuri Marines. The 3 units were able to hold the Locust off long enough for the rest of Rat to flank them from a second tunnel. The 3rd and 1st Battalion we're barely a company and merged with the 1st SKM for the time being. Before the Victor could plan a counter-attack the Locust sent Boomers and Tickers to trap the COG in the one area of the tunnel with the rest of Locust forces. The Locust succeed with their plan and what came next was brutal close quarter battles between the Locust and Gears. Creighton and his squad were tasked with the destruction of Locust fortifications. During the 4th assault Creighton was heavily injured attempting to save a young Sapper. Pershing lost his left ring finger and his right leg was damaged, the young sapper however died of a sucking chest wound while being brought to a field hospital. After 9 weeks hospitalized Creighton tried 15 times to sneak out if the hospital and rejoin the squad. The Locust launched a counter attack on TF Rat after they lost the will to fight. Creighton joined the medics and Dunn in defense of the hospitals. As the battle raged on the hospital went behind enemy lines. The defenders would have been over run if not for the presence of two of the most deadly snipers in the COG Army Randy Sonns and Alexander Lee. After weeks of fighting Creighton was once again injured, this time breaking his arm and ribs taking him out of the battle. After the daring assault by the Rangers and SKM, the task force regained its will to fight. After the battle Helix Squad came to the hospital to retrieve Creighton before he could be reassigned, with Adam Hotckiss saying the reason why was because "Who would terrorize all the new people if your not with us?". They left the tunnels and went back to FOB Mason to allow Creighton to finish Healing. Personality & Traits Although he barely shows any form of motivation in things he does Creighton is determined individual as proven during his training. Although suffering from PTSD, Asthma, and almost below average strength he passed the Gear's demanding training with the motivation of Tory and the constant assault of his Drill Sergeant Winston Mason. Creighton's officers took note of this and gave Tory the roll of Creighton's "babysitter" as she put it. Creighton also is an extremely intelligent Gear being skilled in history and technology, yet if you asked him to define the genetic code of a human or to tell you the formula for a Cosine you would have a better chance getting an answer from a squirrel. Creighton shows no anger in the fact that he is Tory's subordinate even though they came in at the same time and even stating he knew he would end up being her subordinate sooner or later. Although he does give newer Gear's lots of grief cursing at them, sending them to preform impossible tasks, filling there combat helmets with water, and forcing them to disassemble and reassemble there weapons he stops the mistreatment of them after they get their first taste of combat and states the reason for this as to make sure the "boots" don't get him killed, but he truly is trying to motivate them like Mason did him. He see's many things in the COG as wrong but continues to fight for it standing by the mantra "My Nation Right or Wrong" Creighton is very religious and by the books but however is an avid drinker and likes chocolate. And was known for once going into battle drunk and multiple rumors stating that he did it more then once. He sees his fellow Gears as the accepting family he never had, but almost never shows it to anyone. He never showed any fear when near Locust or Lambent which caused him to be somewhat of an antagonizing hero to newer soldiers, however when he saw Brumak for the second time in his life he went into shock as it was the first Locust he saw on E-Day. Quotes Trivia *Creighton's lancer was signed by Augustus Cole when the two met during Operation Midnight *Creighton's commander Major Harris Salazar pronounces his name as "Cretin" which caused him to simply begin calling him "Senior Pershing". *His name is an amalgam of Creighton Abrams Jr., George Smith Patton, and John Pershing three famed US Army generals that all have a tank named after them *Over the years Pershing has been able to control the PTSD he got from the Destruction of Halvo Bay *He and his long time friend Tory White have strong feelings for each other but neither has told anyone about them. *He cant pronounce Cuirassiers *He had 2 older brothers Grant and who were both killed by the Locust *He was unaware of Colin's death until told him on the CNV Sovereign. *Creighton is the youngest of the Pershing brothers. Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse